


Quieting of the Mind Part Three

by MistressMycroft



Series: Mystrade BDSM [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM community, Car sex and anal fingering-sort of because its only a dream, Case Fic, Collaring-Greg gets to wear his perminant collar, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Explicit Language, Greg makes a confession, Greg pretending to be a Sub a Mykal is trying to find a Dom for, Gun Violence-not too graphic and no one dies, Heavy BDSM, Implied/referenced Johnlock, M/M, More information about Mycroft's past, Mycroft gives his sub a semi-blow job, Mycroft makes an error, Negotiations trading subs- non sexually- for the case, Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade Friendship, Sally doesn't know about Greg's BDSM life, Sally dressing up as a dom to go under cover at the club with Greg, Semi-Public Sex-back of Mycroft's car-semi blow job, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock texing Mycroft asking for advice about subbing, Trying to catch a killer while under cover a sub is difficult, consensual spanking-bdsm punishment, disscussion of BDSM punishment-non sexual, mentions of cock cages, training collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Greg catches a case that involves a murder at a local BDSM club. He enlists Mycroft's help in going undercover to get the killer. Things don't quite go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lestrade, My office, Now!” The Chief of NSY yelled accross the division’s floor. Greg and Sally looked at each other.  
“What’s that about?” Sally asked.  
“No Idea.” Greg replied. “Betterse what he wants.” Greg handed sally the file he was currently holding. 

“Sit down, Lestrade.” The chief said as Greg entered the man’s office. The Chief closed the door behind the Inspector.   
“What’s this about, Chief?” Greg asked taking a seat opposite his boss.   
“I have reassigned your team to the ‘Kelbug’ case.” The man handed Greg a file.  
“The...Kelbug...case...” Greg stammered.   
“Yes, Lestrade...Apparently the victim was....Just take the case, I’ve got the home office breathing doew my neck.” 

“This...Kelbug was murdered in a club?” Greg asked, looking over the file.  
“Its a private, invitation only, alternative lifestyle like clubs...you know...the chains, whips, and such...”   
“Why give it to me?” Greg closed the file.  
“Because you’re the only one I trust not to fuck the whole investigation up.”  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chief.” Greg snorted. 

“I want you to take point on this investigation, Lestrade. While Dimmok does the footwork, I need you and your team to observe the club. We know that the suspect had to be a regular...perhapse a secret lover or jelous spouse.” The Chief explained.

“I’ll get right on it.” Greg and the Chief stood and shook hands.  
“Good man, Lestrade. You’ll start watching the place tomarrow night. That will give you time to figure out how to get in without an invite...or find one.” The Cheif smiled.   
“Right.” Greg turned and opened the door.  
“Oh, and one more thing...”  
“Yeah, Chief?” Greg asked.  
“Keep that damn Holmes otherwise ocupied. Do you understand?” The man looked at Greg stearnly.  
“Yes, Chief.” Greg answered with a nod before exiting the room. 

Greg walked back to his own office. 

“So what did the Chief want?” Sally asked.  
“He gave us the Kelbug case.” Greg sighed, opening the door to his office.  
“The...uh...BDSM club killing?” She asked.  
“Yep.” Greg threw the file on the desk. “He’s having Dimmok do the leg work while we observe the club for suspects.”  
“How does he expect us to get in? Magic?” Sally asked in disbeliefe.  
“He said we have untill tomorrow night ot figure it out....” Greg sat down in the chair behind his desk 

“Thats helpful...You know anyone that could get us in?” She chuckled.  
“No.” Greg said a little too quickly.   
“You sure about that?” She smiled. “Nah, me either...what about Holmes, you think he-”  
“Chief specifically said to keep him out of this.”  
“Well...I’m positive that you’ll think of something.”   
“Right....in the meantime, hand off the Franks case to one of the other teams.”   
“Yes, Boss.” She turned and left the room. 

Greg waited for her to leave and got up to close the door. He locked it before returning to his desk. Greg picked up his mobile and called Mycroft.

“Holmes.”   
“Mycroft, I need a favor.” Greg said.  
“Do you now?” Mycroft asked smugly.  
“Chief gave me the Kelbug case...Sally and I need to get in to that club...Chief’s orders.” Greg replied.  
“Well, that is a deliema.”

Greg waited for Mycroft to say more. When he didn’t, Greg realized he had messed up.

“Sir?”  
“Yes.”   
“Please, I need your help. Sir.”  
“You asked me not to interfear with your job.”  
“I know, Sir....But We have no other way to get in....It’s invitation only....Sir.” Greg felt like sobbing.  
“I can ask someone to let you and Miss. Donnovan in... However, She will have to play the part of Dom. You will be a vistiting pair, new to the scene...And I will have some other conditions of my own.” Mycroft replied.

 

“Thank you sir.” Greg breathed a sigh of reliefe.   
“You will come to mine tonight...”  
“Sir?”  
“You will want to go over the details of your cover and my conditions, before tomarrow. That way, you can help Miss. Donnovan blend in tomarrow night.” Mycroft explained.

“You’re angery with me, Sir.” Greg asked.   
“You have been my sub for several months now, Gregory...you know the punishment for failure to properly address me.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Greg replied.  
“I suggest you conduct yourself with the utmost respect this evening, as well as tomorrow night.”

“Sir?”  
“I wont paddle your arse tonight because you will be sitting on it all of tomorrow evening...do not take this leaniancy lightly.”  
“Never, Sir.” Greg replied.   
“Good. I will send a car for you. Be at the curb, wating, promptly.” Mycroft hung up.

There was a thud against the door.

“What the-Grahm, open this door.” Sherlock demanded. Greg pockited his mobile and stood to unlock the door.  
“Go away, Sherlock.” Greg siad opening the door.  
“I solved the Franks case. New one please.” Sherlock handed a file to the Inspector.  
“Please tell me Sally didn’t give this to you?”  
“She did not give me the case file.” Sherlock replied with a strait face.  
“Where is John?” 

“Here.” John said, poking his head around the door.  
“I don’t have anything for you two.”  
“What about that executive that was murdered in the...um club?” John asked.  
“No.” Greg replied.

“Why?” Sherlock asked curiously.  
“I was told to keep you away...besides it’s by invite only.” Greg answered.  
“Ah...and just how did you plan on getting that invite?”  
“None of your business, Sherlock.” 

“Well, I can see you’re busy trying to...uh...do your job. So, we’ll...ah... Get out of your hair.” John pulled on Sherlock’s arm.  
“I want a new case.” Sherlock pouted.   
“Give your findings on the Franks case to Donnovan and I’ll find you something...but not this one.” Greg replied.  
“Fine.” Sherlock took the folder back, turned on his heel and went looking for Sally. John followed, quickly behind. 

“Lestrade! Thad had better not been Sherlock Holmes, I saw coming out of your office!” The Chief yelled from the other side of the divisions floor.   
“No Chief.” Greg replied.  
“Good.” The man said, moving towards the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg has enlisted Mycroft's help for the murder case at the club, in turn he as arranged a meeting with the club's owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut in this chapter.

Greg exited the building and was waiting by the curb; at six pm a dark unmarked car pulled up. The back door opened and Greg got in. 

“Good evening, Gregory.” Mycroft said, from the opposite side of the back seat.”  
“Sir.” Greg closed the door and the car pulled away from the curb.  
“We’re going to a play party...the host is a mutual acquaintance, who owns the club you wanted into.”  
“He’ll get me in, Sir?” Greg asked.  
“She. The club is owned by Mykal Pentecost...She will help you.” Mycroft replied.  
“I thought Mykal was a- never mind it doesn’t matter...Thank you, Sir.”

“We will be trading partners this evening...nothing sexual...just being seen with someone else....easier to keep a cover.”  
“You’re going to play with another sub, Sir.” Greg felt like he was being punished in a way that was worse than physical pain.  
“I will be playing with Mykal’s sub, Thomas and you will play with Mykal.” Mycroft explained.  
“Will she be making the introductions at the club tomorrow evening, Sir?”  
“Indeed.” The car stopped and Greg looked out the window.  
“My flat?” The sub asked confused. 

 

“A temporary, yet necessary stop.” Mycroft got out of the car, leaving his umbrella on the seat. Greg exited the car and followed the Dom up to Greg’s flat. They entered together. “Bedroom, please.” Greg did what he was told, without question. “Undress and shower. I want you to look...presentable.” Mycroft moved to the bed and unzipped the garment bag that had been placed there earlier that day, by Anthea. 

“You bought me something to wear, Sir?”  
“Yes, now shower.” Mycroft hissed.  
“You’re still angry with me, Sir?”

Mycroft turned to face his sub. “Yes. I don’t like repeating myself and-” He stopped and looked at Greg like had never seen the man before in his life. The Dom’s eyes widened.  
“Sir?” Greg asked quietly.  
“I...forgive me...Pet...I seem to have forgotten myself...” Mycroft moved closer to Greg.

He cupped the sub’s face in his hands and leaned in. Their lips met briefly.  
“You had a bad day, Sir?” Greg whispered.  
“Horrid....and I’m taking it out on you, when I shouldn’t...please do as I ask and shower...thoroughly.” Mycroft kissed Greg’s forehead.  
“I will, Sir.” Greg kissed the tip of Mycroft’s nose and turned to enter the bathroom. A few minutes later the Dom heard the water turn on. 

Mycroft sat on the bed next to the garment bag, when his mobile went off. 

 

_Your sub is being irritating-SH_

_You are irritating. Gregory is only doing his job.-MH_

_You’re...mad. Why?-SH_

_Was there a point to this conversation?-MH_

_Yes. Need invite to party.-SH_

_NO!-MH_

_Its important!-SH_

_You said you would never interfear with this aspect of my life and I expect you to honor that statement!-MH_

_I....its not for a case....I...was curious of what it might be like...-SH_

_Lord help me...curious of what?-MH_

_...Subbing...-SH_

_Really...you, subbing....that’ll be the day.-MH_

_Well if you’re going ot be a prat about it...-SH_

_What did John say when you told him?...You did tell him?-MH_

_No...I havent said anything yet...-SH_

_I would start by telling John and then go from there....please don’t jump head first into this Sherlock...-MH_

_Fine.-SH ___

Mycroft shook his head. “I cannot believe I just had that conversation with my little brother.” He mumbled. The water turned off a few minutes later and then Greg re-entered the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“All clean, Sir.” Greg announced. Mycroft put his phone back into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and stood.  
“Remove the towel, please.” Greg pulled on the edge that had been tucked in and let the wet fabric fall to the floor.  
“Good. Now turn.” Greg turned in a circle slowly. “Good. Now put on the pants I bought you.” Mycroft took the suit out of the garment bag as Greg retrieved a pair of pants from the dresser. 

Greg walked back over ot the bed, pants on and waited for the next set of instructions. 

“Since this is your first play party, I thought formal attire would be appropriate. No dress code is required, but...I like to see my sub in something nice...especially if there is no real play involved.” Mycroft handed Greg the tailored suit.  
“Is anyone else going to be dressed this way, Sir?”  
“Many. You will not be out of place, Pet.”  
“Are you-” Greg stopped, biting his lip.  
“There is another suit, yes....No, I will not be wearing this one.” Mycroft answered, removing another suit from the bag. 

They dressed in silence. When Greg faced his Dom, fully dressed, he let out a gasp. “You’re wearing that...Sir?”  
“Yes.” Mycroft answered. The Dom was wearing a deep crimson shirt under a black waist coat-corset with a raised design in crushed velvet. No tie. He also wore black trousers and shoes to match.  
“It’s...very nice...Sir.” Greg blushed.  
“Thank you, Pet.” Mycroft offered his arm to Greg. 

They locked up the flat and got back into the car. 

“I have something I should like you to wear.” Mycroft handed Greg a black box that had been sitting on the floor.  
“You’re always buying me things...I feel-”  
“It is my pleasure and privileged as your Dom to provide for and dote on you as I see fit.” Mycroft replied, laying a hand on the sub’s thigh. 

Greg smiled and opened the box. There nestled in silver crushed velvet was a collar...his collar. Greg looked up at his Dom. 

“It would please me if you would wear it this evening....Since I know you cannot wear it tomorrow evening.” Mycroft said softly, leaning closer to Greg.  
“If it pleases you, Sir.” Greg nodded, lifting the collar and fastening it around his neck. He sighed contently at it’s familiar weight. 

“Good, Pet.” Mycroft whispered, his hand sliding up Greg’s leg. “I have one condition for your observation at the club, tomorrow evening...” He nibbled on Greg’s ear.  
“Sir?” Greg let out a gasp as the Dom moved his hand from his sub’s thigh to cup the older man’s trouser clad, semi-hard cock.  
“...This belongs to me...” Bite “...and me alone...” Nip “...you will wear a your cage tomorrow...” Mycroft hissed.  
“Yes....unf....Master.” Greg moaned. 

“We have some time before we arrive at our destination....as Mykal doesn’t live near her club...” The Dom began to explain as he slid to his knees on the floor of the car. Greg looked up to see that the driver had already put the privacy screen in place.  
“What are you-? ...Fuck, Master.” Greg threw his head back and closed his eyes, as the Dom took the sub’s almost completely hard cock into his mouth. 

Mycroft hummed around the hardened flesh on his tongue. Greg clenched his fists at his sides. After a few glorious moments of pleasure, the Dom pulled away. Greg’s eyes opened. 

“Did you enjoy that, Pet?” Mycroft asked huskily.  
“Yes...Master.”  
“Good. Remember that feeling...” Mycroft climbed back into his seat and looked out the window. “Put your trousers back in order.”  
“Sir? I thought-?” 

“Do as you’re told, please.” Mycroft said firmly. Greg tucked his painfully hard cock back into his pants and refastened his trousers. “Good.” The Dom turned to Greg. “I told you I would be lenient on your punishment by not giving you the paddle...you may not cum tonight...If you do....I will give you-” 

“I’ll be good...I promise...Master...please don’t give me the paddle.” Greg whined.  
“Then I expect you to perform the next task I have for you, without rutting against these leather seats...”  
“Anything...Master.”  
“I want you to put your head in my lap and stay very quiet for the next twenty minutes...if you can do that...?”  
“Yes...please...Master.” Greg shifted on the seat, folding himself uncomfortably, in order to do as his Dom requested. He lowered his head to Mycroft’s thigh, biting his lip when he felt the Dom’s fingers run through his hair. 

After half and hour, Mycroft pulled Greg back from subspace. “Pet...Gregory...we’ve arrived at our destination.” The Dom spoke softly.  
“Mycroft?” Greg sighed.  
“That’s it, Pet...come back to me...” Mycroft lifted Greg’s face and leaned down to kiss the sub.  
“Mmmmm.” Greg hummed against the Dom’s lips before the man pulled away. “Thank you, Sir.”  
“You are most welcome...I very much enjoy...cuddling.” Mycroft replied with a smile. Greg sat up and worked the soreness and knots out of his neck and back.  
“We’re here?” Greg asked.  
“Yes.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg is introduced to the club owner, who just happens to be an old friend of Mycroft's.

The house they entered was large and ornate, the walls covered in tasteful wall paper and the odd painting. Mycroft and Greg followed the butler through the house to a cozy library. On the far side of the room, opposite the door, there was a petite woman siting in a chair reading. Next to her, kneeling, was her sub. She looked up as the two entered the room and set the book aside.

“Mycroft.” She smiled. “It has been too long.” She stood and greeted Mycroft with a kiss on the cheek. Greg kept his eyes cast downwards as he was taught. “This must be Gregory.”   
“I wanted to introduce my Pet to the ‘Play Parties’ slowly...but fate has intervened and I must ask you a favor in this regard.”   
“Oh...and just what kind of favor do you require?” She asked playfully.  
“Gregory is a Detective Inspector at NSY and has been assigned to the Kelbug case-” Mycroft tried to explain.  
“He needs access to the club, I take it?”   
“Indeed. He and a fellow officer...I was hoping that we may impose on you-”  
“If he catches the bastard who killed Natasha’s sub, I’ll give you free membership and drinks for life.” 

Mycroft’s eyes widened in surprise. “You don’t have to do that, Mykal.”   
“Natasha was one of my trainees, as you well know...any threats to her is a threat to us all.” She replied.  
“Understood.” Mycroft nodded. “Gregory, you may speak to...”

“Madam Pentacost, will do...or just Madam.” She smiled as Greg raised his eyes from the floor to focus on the woman standing in front of him.   
“Madam...I request permission to set up a observation in your club, to aprehend the suspect and or murderer of Mr. Kelbug.”  
“Oh....so polite and formal...” She winked at Mycroft. “I will allow you the use of my private booth at the club, it over looks the entire lower and second floor. You and your fellow officer will be visiting friends , recommended to me by a mutual friend. Mycroft will provide you with a car. I will help you fit in.” She smiled.  
“Thank you, Madam.” Greg replied.

“Mycroft, will you allow me to take your sub under my wing until this murderer is apprehended?” Mykal asked.  
“Within reason.”  
“No sexual play, I promise...merely the illusion that I am trying to find him a proper Dom?”   
“And punishments?” Mycroft asked.  
“I will follow whatever guidelines you currently have...I will not take him out of his element and rutine. He will be returned in the same condition he is currently in.”

Mycroft withdrew an envelope from his pocket. “Gregory’s negotiation list for appropriate punishments and hard limits.” He handed it to the other Dom.  
“Perfect. Shall I read it now?” She asked, gesturing for Mycroft and Greg to follow her back to the chairs where she had been when they entered.  
“Please do.” Mycroft replied taking a seat. There were only two chairs, so Greg took that as his cue to kneel next to Mycroft.   
“Such a good...” Mykal paused. “...Pet, was it?” She looked at Mycroft.  
“It is his preferred term...uh...no pet play though.”

“Ah...good to know.” She nodded in affirmation. “For now I would like to address...Greogry, if that is alright?”  
“Perfectly fine...he has a mind of his own...” Mycroft smiled, running a hand through the sub’s hair.  
“Good I find it distasteful when Dom’s do not allow their subs to speak their minds when trading partners...”  
“As do I...you trained me well, Mykal.” He replied.

“Gregory, what is the punishment for wrongful address or failure to address your Dom?” She asked, looking at the paper in her hands.  
“One infraction is ten swats administered via spanking, two infractions is ten swats with the paddle, any more than two infractions...I get locked in my cage for a week, not allowed release, while my Dom can us me however.”  
“Oh...that’s...different...”Mykal replied.  
“I would deny him the thing he loves most...but I have no wish to break him.” Mycroft cut in.  
“...And that would be?” She asked intrigued.   
“Cuddles. A simple non-sexual touch.”  
“I’ve never known you to be so gentle with a sub, before, Mycroft....have you finally found your match?”   
“I have.” Mykal smiled knowingly at Mycroft before turning her attention back to Greg.

“Since I am not allowed to punish you sexually, anymore than two infractions will get you twenty swats with the paddle and any more that five infractions I will throw you back at your Dom and never let you back into the club again. Acceptable?” She looked at Greg.  
“Yes.” He answered.  
“Mycroft?” Mykal asked the Dom.  
“Acceptable.” Mycroft nodded.

“Good. Now on to failure to do as your told....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more discussion with Mykal and an interesting ride back to Mycroft's flat.

After going over Greg’s list with the other Dom, Mycoft allowed her to test his sub. He surpassed Mykal’s expectations.

“Excellent. Now, I have some directions for your fellow officer about how to behave in order to fit in, as well as the rules for the club.” Mykal handed Greg a piece of paper. “If she steps out of line, I will not allow her or any other non-regular NSY officers in ever again.” She said flatly.  
“Yes. Madam.” Greg nodded, folding the paper and putting it into his pocket.   
“Good. Now what time should I expect you at the club?”  
“We figured about an hour after opening....Madam.” Greg answered.

“I can work with that. Make sure to text me when you arrive, so I can meet you at the door. I will let Nathan, the door man, know who you are ahead of time. That way there is no hassle and everyone knows the part they play.” She turned to Mycroft. “Do I need to provide a training collar for him?”  
“I still have his training collar...” Mycroft looked away, embarrassed.  
“You have found the one.” She replied softly. “I did the same when I offered Thomas a permanent collar.” 

“Thank you for the help, Mykal. I appreciate it.” Mycroft replied.  
“Catch the killer and we’ll be even.” She smiled. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Gregory. I look forward to having you at my side, tomorrow evening.” She said, walking them to the door.  
“Until next time.” Mycroft smiled, as he and Greg exited and made their way to the car.

 

Mycroft let Greg in first, closing the door behind himself. When the car pulled away, Mycroft pinned Greg to the back seat.

“Sir?!” Greg exclaimed.  
“You were perfectly behaved this evening. I expect you to behave the same way tomorrow night.” He hissed, before leaning down and kissing Greg firmly.   
“Thank you, Master.” Greg mumbled against his Dom’s lips.

Mycroft sat up and looked at Greg hungrily. “I...I want to fuck you so badly...” Mycroft looked away.  
“I did that well, Sir?”   
“I still owe you punishment-”  
“I promise to not cum...Sir.” Greg suggested.  
“I...If I give you ten swats with my hand for your infractions earlier and you do not make a noise...I will let you cum.” Mycroft replied.

 

“I can take it, Master.” Greg began unbuckling his trousers and pulled them down with his pants. His Dom preferred to administer punishment’s bare arse.   
“Over my lap.” Mycroft ordered. Greg scrambled to comply and fell to the floor. “Shoes.” Mycroft smiled.  
“Oops. Sorry, Sir.” Greg blushed, as he reached to untangle himself. The Dom watched amused as Greg rid himself of his shoes, trousers, and pants.   
“I have never seen you so egar for punishment before, Gregory.” Mycroft purred as Greg steeled over the Dom’s lap.  
“I...I really want you to fuck me, Sir.” Greg replied, burring his face against the leather seats in mortification at his honesty.

“Well....” Mycroft smiled. “Ten swats. Count them.” He brought his hand down on he skin of Greg’s bare arse and left it there, letting the sting set in.  
“One.” Greg said quietly.

“On second thought...I did say I wanted you to be quiet if you wanted to cum. Don’t count.” Mycroft said bringing his hand down again. Greg bit his lip to hold back a groan. “That’s two. Eight more to go.” The Dom brought his hand down on one arse cheek and then the other, alternating back and forth until he had delivered all ten swats. “Ten.” Mycroft whispered, rubbing his hand over Gregs now reddened bottom. “Relax, Pet...you’ve taken your punishment well...” 

“Master.” Greg let out a heavy sigh.   
“Whenever you’re ready, Pet.” Mycroft whispered, continuing to rub, the sub’s stinging skin.

Greg shifted so he was sitting astride Mycroft’s thighs and leaned against his Dom.

“Color?” Mycroft asked, running a hand up and down Greg’s back.  
“Green, Sir” Greg mumbled against Mycroft’s neck.  
“Good...um...Pet...we are...nearing mine, would you rather-”  
“How long have we got, Sir?”

“Time enough for me to open you up, but not to fuck you, unfortunately.” Mycroft responded. Greg let out a needy sob. “I could be persuaded to have the driver...take the scenic route.” The Dom purred.  
“Please....Sir” Greg pleaded. Mycroft smiled to himself before picking up the car-phone and talking with the driver.  
“....that should be sufficient time...” The Dom place the phone back. “There...we have plenty of time...”

Mycroft snaked a hand through Greg’s hair, pulling his head back enough that the Dom could capture his lips. Greg moaned at the contact, his own hands clutching at Mycroft’s shoulders. Greg scooted forward on Mycroft’s lap, his erection brushing the raised crushed velvet of the Dom’s vest. The Dom broke the kiss. 

“The lube...” Mycroft breathed. Greg leaned back and reached into the concealed compartment next to the liquor and glasses. It clicked open with ease and the sub pulled out the bottle of Mycroft’s favorite lube. He handed it to the Dom. “...Vanilla.”

“Will you...?” Greg began to ask.  
“You want my fingers inside you, spreading you, preparing you for my cock?” Mycroft asked, huskily.   
“Please, Master.” Greg nodded.  
“You will need to kneel on the seat...” Mycroft said, patting the sub’s thigh for emphasis.  
“Yes, Sir.” 

Greg climbed off of the Dom’s lap and knelt on all fours on the seat. Mycroft leaned over him, a slickened finger pressing against his sub’s hole. Greg relaxed and shifted back onto the finger, letting out a groan as it slid in. 

“So, good for me...Pet.” Mycroft purred in Greg’s ear, as he slid the finger out and then back in again.   
“Thank...Master.” Greg panted. 

Mycroft continued to finger his sub open. When Greg had taken three finger’s easily, the Dom removed the digits.

 

“Myc- Master...please...” Greg shifted his hips back, seeking to be filled.   
“Soon, Pet...soon.” Mycroft said agaisnt the shell of Greg’s ear. 

The Dom used his clean hand to free his own wanting cock. He picked up the lube and gave himself a few strokes before lining himself up. 

“Are you ready for me, Pet?” Mycroft asked, kissing the back of Greg’s neck above the collar.  
“Yes, please fuck me, Sir.” Greg moaned, letting his head drop.

“Gregory....Pet...you need to wake up...” Greg heard Mycroft’s voice calling to him.   
“Mycroft?” Greg asked groggily.  
“Yes, Gregory...we’re at my flat. You fell asleep after your punishment.” Mycroft said softly. When Greg went to move, he noticed that he was still draped across his Dom’s lap.  
“I was dreaming?” He asked, sitting up.   
“Indeed...It must have been an interesting one...” Mycroft smirked. Greg blushed when his Dom caressed his hardened cock.  
“I’m sorry, Sir.” Greg replied.

“I forgive you, Pet. Come, you need your rest...I give you permission to...” Mycroft stroked Greg three times. “...take care of this.”  
“You...ah...don’t want to-”  
“No...but you may cum if you like...” Mycroft replied.  
“Will I still get cuddles, Sir?” 

“If you can manage to make it into the house, pleasure yourself, shower, and meet me in bed before falling asleep...yes.” Mycroft replied. Greg looked down at himself.  
“Shit...I have to put...”  
“Just put your trousers on. You may carry your shoes and pants into the house.” Mycroft smiled at his sub’s awkwardness.   
“I...thank you, Sir.” Greg reached for his trousers and pulled them on. He picked up his pants and stuffed them in his pocket. Mycroft handed him his shoes and opened the car door. The Dom held out a hand to help his sub out of the back seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following evening, Greg and Sally go to the club undercover.

The next evening, Greg dressed in tight black jeans, and a matching tee shirt. His Dom placed the training collar around Greg’s neck. Mycroft leaned into the sub, kissing him harshly and cupping Greg’s caged cock. 

“Remember who you belong to, Pet.” Mycroft hissed.  
“You...no one else...just you.” Greg gasped.  
“Good.” Mycroft placed a much softer kiss on his sub’s lips before letting go. “Time for you to go and pick up, Miss Donnovan.”  
“Right.” Greg smiled, stepping back.   
“Good luck, tonight.” Mycroft smiled, as they walked to the door.  
“Thank you, Sir.” Greg replied, grabbing his coat and opening the door. “I’ll text you when we’re done.”  
“That will be fine. Remember, best behavior for Mykal.” The Dom smirked.   
“Promise, Sir.” The sub nodded and headed for the car. 

***************************************************************************

The car pulled up at Donovan’s flat. Sally was waiting outside. She was dressed in a tight-fitting top that showed off her attributes, skinny jeans, boots, and held a leather jacket over her shoulder. Greg opened the door to the back seat.

“Get in.” Greg called.  
“Gre-what the hell?” Sally asked, climbing into the back seat and shutting the door.   
“Borrowed it from a friend. You ready to do this?” Greg asked.  
“The instructions you gave me were very specific.” Sally said.  
“The club owner...she...uh...was very helpful.”   
“Gave you instructions too, I see. Nice collar.” She chuckled.  
“She wanted us to blend in.” Greg shrugged.   
“So, I gathered from her instructions.” 

**********************************************************************

The car pulled up to the club’s main entrance. Greg texted Mykal, who came out to greet them. She was wearing a long black dress with a purple corset, and thigh high boots. On her wrists were multiple silver bracelets. Mykal took Greg’s arm and motioned for Sally to follow. They entered the club. 

The inside was extremely posh. The bar was lined with what Greg imagined was real dark green marble. Behind it were large mirrors that gave the illusion of a larger room on the other side. The floors were stone, with only specific areas covered in rugs. The wallpaper was antique and faded, though it did not take away from the atmosphere of the club. The furniture was extravagant and lavish in the extreme. 

Mykal led the two undercover officers up a iron rail staircase to the second floor. This area of the club was small, but allowed the VIP patrons a total view of the floor below. Mykal walked to a large black and red wing back chair. Next to it was a pillow very similar to the one Mycroft provided for Greg. When the Madam sat, Greg kneeled at her side. 

“Please have a seat.” Mykal offered to Sally. “I hope you find tonight very educational.” She said, picking up the drink from the table between them.   
“I’m sure I will, Mykal.” Sally replied, looking between Greg and the Dominatrix, but offering no comment. Her gaze wandered to the floor below, as did Greg’s.   
“Would you like a drink, Sal?” Mykal asked.  
“I’m afraid that I don’t drink alcohol...My last sub was a recovering alcoholic and the habit just stuck.” Sally replied, politely.  
“Very good of you to support your sub through such a thing...I must commend you. Not many would have stuck around...Perhaps some water then?” Mykal offered.  
“Please. Thank you.” Sally smiled. 

The waiter brought Sally her water and whispered into Mykal’s ear. She smiled wickedly and waved the man away. 

“If it’s instruction you’re looking for, Sal...I would suggest watching the tall one in the middle of the room, emerald shirt.” Mykal offered.   
“Is he the one you spoke of before?” Sally asked.  
“No, though I do enjoy watching him work.” Mykal replied.

Greg looked to where the Dominatrix had pointed and couldn’t believe his eyes. Mycroft. Greg let out a noise and Mykal slid a hand into his hair, pulling gently. A reminder that Greg was working, and could not let anything distract him. 

A slender brunette walked up the stairs and moved towards them. Greg recognized her as the Dom of their victim. When the woman reached the top of the staircase, Mykal waved her over.

“Ah, Natasha...I’m so glad you accepted my invitation. I’ve been worried...” Mkyal cooed.  
“Thank you, Mykal.” Natasha leaned over to embrace her fellow Dom. She then turned her attention to Sally. “May I sit?”  
“Of course.” Sally replied, scooting over on the sofa.  
“I’ve never seen you before. New to the area?” Natasha asked.

“This is Sal, Natasha. She is the recently separated Dom I was telling you about.” Mykal interjected.  
“Oh, right. Nice to meet you...so, just watching to see if any of the gorgeous subs strike your fancy?” She winked.  
“Something like that.” Sally took a drink of her water.  
“New trainee, Mykal?” Natasha asked.  
“Trying to place this one...he’s older than most, but very nice to look at.” Mykal purred, running her fingers through Greg’s hair.  
“Agreed.” 

Greg listened to the banter between the Doms but his eyes never wavered from observing the lower floor. Occasionally his eyes would drift over his Dom, who was playing with Mykal’s sub. This is my real punishment, he thought. Greg felt Mykal’s hand tighten in his hair again. Right. Focus. 

The night proceeded without incident. Every few minutes Greg let his gaze wander back to his Dom. Now the man was running his hands over the other sub’s back and down to the man’s arse. He leaned over and whispered to the sub, tangling his hand in the long black hair and pulling. Greg felt a rush of jealousy and excitement, wishing he was the one Mycroft was manipulating. Greg shook himself mentally and shifted his gaze away. 

Greg looked around the room, his eyes landing on a man sitting at the bar. He wasn’t watching the others or engaging anyone in conversation. No, those eyes were fixed on someone...someone near Greg. Mykal’s fingers trailed down the back of the sub’s neck and Greg knew she could feel the tension in his body. He made a whimpering noise when the man at the bar reached into his jacket. 

“What is it, Pet?” Mykal asked.

The man began to withdraw a shiny metal object from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. Gun. Greg thought. The object came into view. It was a gun. The man stood and pointed it upwards. Natasha’s sub had never been the target. Greg leapt into action, throwing himself at the Dom, just as the shot rang through the air. Greg’s action sent the sofa flying backwards. The bullet missed, hitting the bottle of champagne on the table. Screams echoed through the club. 

“Shut up!” The man yelled. He rushed the stairs, pushing the bouncers out of the way. He got to the second floor and moved towards the sofa. “’Tasha!” He yelled, pointing the gun at her. Greg shielded the women with his body as they all stood.  
“Nick...Why?” Natasha asked.   
“I wanted to be your sub...Kelbug- he wasn’t worthy of you!” The man known as Nick yelled.

“Nicholas!” Someone else shouted. Nick turned towards the voice.   
“Stay out of this Mike.” Nick pointed his gun at the other man.  
“I’m afraid I cannot do that. You’ve threatened my sub and my tutor.” Mycroft hissed, pointing his own weapon at Nick.  
“Your-” Another shot rang out, and Nick dropped to the floor. “Ah...you- ah.” He hissed. 

“Nicholas Brower, you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Kelbug.” Sally had tackled the man as soon as Mycroft had shot him in the kneecap.   
“You shot me...you fucking bastard!” Nick screamed as the club filled with NSY coppers. 

Mycroft lowered the gun and set it on the floor, lifting his hands as the officers cuffed him. Greg looked on in silence, his eyes never leaving Mycroft’s, until the officers began dragging him away. Greg felt a spark of arousal, then fear, before feeling desire once more. The overt display of protectiveness from the Dom sent a thrill through Greg’s entire body. Mycroft shot the man...to protect me, he realized. A & E medics came in and moved Nick to the ambulance, before driving him away to the hospital. 

“Greg?” Sally asked cautiously, placing a hand on the man’s arm. “You...ok?”  
“Yeah.” Greg mumbled.  
“Gregory!” Mykal yelled. He turned to face the Dominatrix. Sally moved to speak with Dimmock as he entered the club.   
“Madam.” He lowered his eyes.

“You stupid man...” She hissed, walking towards him. Greg flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for a slap. When it didn’t come, he opened his eyes. Mykal stood in front of him. “What you did was brave, but stupid...you did not answer me when I asked you what was wrong. You know what this means?” She grasped his chin. 

“Yes, Madam.” Greg answered.   
“When we are allowed to leave, I will have my car take us to meet your Dom. If he is unavailable, I will administer the appropriate punishment.” She whispered harshly.  
“May I speak, Madam?” Greg asked.  
“You may.”  
“I acted on instinct. I didn’t think about anything but keeping all of you safe. I apologize for not remembering my place-”  
“Stop.” Mykal ordered. “You put yourself in harm’s way. That is also why you are going to be punished.” She said. Greg nodded.

“Greg? You need to give Dimmock your statement.” Sally called, waving him over.   
“Go.” Mykal said, stepping back and away from Greg. He walked over to where the other two officers were standing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the murderer is unmasked, Greg goes back to his Dom.

A few hours later, Dimmock had finished taking down Greg, Sally, and the other two Dom’s statements. Sally elected to stay behind with Dimmock and finish processing the crime scene. Natasha was taken home by a friend and Greg left with Mykal. 

“Are we going to bail him out, Madam?” Greg asked.  
“No. He’s already been let go. I’m taking you to him now.” She replied.  
“Will you punish me, Madam?” Greg asked.  
“No. Mycroft...he doesn’t want you to be punished...at least not by my hand.” Mykal smiled.  
“Did he say why, Madam?”   
“He did not.”

The car was quiet for around ten minutes before Greg spoke.

“Did you know he was going to be there tonight, Madam?”   
“I did...He was uncomfortable with the situation....” She replied.  
“He knew who it was...” Greg mumbled.  
“Excuse me?” She asked.  
“Sorry. Madam.” Greg apologized and looked out the window.

A few minutes later they pulled up to Mycroft’s flat. 

“I will give you this one piece of advice, Gregory.” Greg nodded. “Mycroft would not have been there if he thought you were safe...be cautious in how you approach the subject of his knowing. The idiot is fragile and horribly enamored with you.” She smiled.   
“Thank you, Mykal.” Greg replied, opening the door and moving to get out.  
“That’s madam to you!” She swatted him as he exited the car. Greg turned to look at her, and then realized that he had forgotten to address her properly that last time.   
“Good evening, Madam.” He smirked, closing the door. 

Greg walked up to the house. The door opened and Mycroft pulled him in. He was shoved against the door as it closed. Mycroft captured his mouth in a fierce kiss, placing his hands on either side of Greg’s face. The Dom was the first to pull away. He rested his forehead against Greg’s.

“Gregory...” Mycroft whispered, eyes closed tightly as if he were in pain.   
“Mycroft.” Greg kissed the Dom again. This time he felt the wetness of the man’s tears touch his skin. “Mycroft. Are you-”  
“You almost got yourself killed.” Mycroft hissed. “I almost got you killed.”  
“What are you-?” Greg began to ask.

 

“I knew who the killer was, the moment I read the file...I should have told you-” He turned away from his sub.  
“You read the file? What the bloody hell, Mycroft!” Greg grabbed the man’s arm, making him turn back.  
“I didn’t think he would try to kill Natasha. He wanted to be with her...I thought- I was foolish...”  
“You were too busy trying to make me jealous that- what the fuck is wrong with you?”   
“I needed to know if you felt the way I feel for you.” Mycroft hissed.

“What?” Greg asked confused.   
“I was trying to make you jealous to see if you would react...if you would say that you lo-” Mycroft slapped a hand over his mouth.   
“Then what? You were gonna tell me that you knew who the killer was and everything would be ok?” Greg shouted.  
“Not exactly.” Mycroft said quietly, lowering his hand.  
“Wait. Did you just?” Greg looked at the Dom. “Were you just about to say love?” Mycroft began to walk away. “Wait a second.” Greg called after him. Mycroft had inadvertently cornered himself in the dining room. 

“Just go...please...my findings are on the piece of paper in the file on the sofa, in the living room.” Mycroft said, putting his hands out.  
“Madam said you were a fragile idiot.” Greg sighed.  
“Excuse me?” Mycroft glared.  
“I don’t know why I didn’t realize it before...I thought this was all just a convenient arrangement for you, even after you gave me the permanent collar. How long have you been fighting this internal conflict, Mycroft?” Greg asked, placing his hands on the table between them.   
“I...since you agreed to the arrangement...I thought it was just lust, that if I fucked you, it would go away...it got worse. All that cuddling and-”

“I would have let you, that first night, and you knew it...why wait if it was just sex?” Greg asked.  
“Because obviously it wasn’t and I was trying to convince myself that was all it was.” Mycroft countered.   
“When?”  
“I figured it out when you...we...rubbed off on each other.” Mycroft said quickly.  
“That long?” Greg nodded, smirking. The Dom looked out the window, giving Greg the distraction he needed to move closer to the man. 

“I’ve been in love with you since you told me about the music.” Greg replied, making Mycroft’s gaze snap back to the sub.   
“Music?” He asked, confused.  
“The music...you composed it...for me.” Greg stepped closer to the Dom.   
“I did...”  
“And?” He stepped even closer.

“I can’t say it.” Mycroft said, looking ashamed.  
“Why?” Greg brought a hand up to the man’s cheek.  
“I’m afraid that...”  
“It’s ok...you don’t have to say it now, if you’re not comfortable. Just know that I love you, Mycroft Holmes.” Greg leaned forward and kissed Mycroft’s lips. The Dom was trembling at the touch and pulled away.

“I...what about the case?” Mycrot asked, nervously.  
“We got the killer, obvious from what happened that it was a crime of passion. He’s going to jail. It’s over and done with.” Greg leaned in again.  
“Is it?”  
“Yes. Why, was there something I missed?” Greg asked, suspiciously.  
“Not exactly...right before I shot Nick...I called you my sub, in front of Donovan...”  
“So what....oh...oh, shit...well, she found out the hard way...but I don’t think she would say anything to anyone.” Greg sighed.  
“It doesn’t bother you? Her knowing?”

 

“Nope. What bothers me, is how you played me tonight...you touched him, Mycroft...sexually.” Greg replied.  
“I had his Dom’s permission.”  
“You didn’t tell me...you didn’t ask me if it was ok....it hurt seeing you with him, like that.”  
“You had agreed last night, at Mykal’s...”  
“I agreed when you said we were going to switch so I could get used to acting like her sub. Not to you-”  
“I’m sorry, Gregory...I-”

“You’re the Dom...you said I was yours and yours alone...it should go both ways.” Greg hissed.  
“I will never touch another sub, ever again, without your express permission.” Mycroft replied.  
“And I’ll never let another Dom touch me without your permission.” Greg agreed. “Oh, and I want my collar back.”  
“You’ll stay?”

“Yes.” Greg nodded. “If you give me my collar back and take this damn cage off.” He chuckled.  
“Such a naughty sub, making demands of your Dom...lack of proper address...” Mycroft smirked.  
“You cannot punish me when you interjected yourself into my work life.”  
“Very well...” Mycroft held out his hand. “Am I forgiven?”  
“My real collar, the cage off, and you fucking me into the mattress...I might forgive you, then.”

“I don’t want to fuck you.” Mycroft replied. Greg’s smile faded.  
“What? I thoug-” The Dom placed a finger of his sub’s lips.  
“I want to...savor each other.”  
“You mean make love to me?” Greg asked against the Dom’s finger, his heart speeding up.  
“Yes. Please...can we do that?” Mycroft nodded.   
“God, yes.” Greg moaned, taking his Dom’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Quieting of the Mind series. I may do more at a later date. Some one suggested Dom Lestrade, Sub Mycroft; I might see if anything comes of that thought.


End file.
